I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ball and socket joints of the kind used, for example, on control levers, wherein the ball is engaged in a bearing made from resilient material such as a plastic, the bearing being lodged in a rigid housing, and the ball being capable of dismantling from the bearing. The socket of the ball and socket joint is, therefore, defined by the bearing and the rigid housing in which it is lodged.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In a well known construction, the force required to introduce a ball into the interior of a bearing, is equivalent to that which is necessary for its retention in the bearing. The assembly of this type of ball and socket joint presents certain difficulties. Frequently, the assembly has to be carried out manually, and often in an inconvenient position. Furthermore, when it is required to dismantle the ball and socket joint, it is usually necessary to set up a bearing surface for levering the ball out of the socket in order to facilitate the extraction. In addition, during the course of manufacture, the insertion of the ball requires a significant effort on the part of the fitter.
With a view to overcoming these difficulties, there are constructions, which include a removable key, which holds the ball captive in the bearing. This construction is more complex and, furthermore, the key is sometimes lost. Another known arrangement uses a bearing made in two parts, which are movable in relation to each other, to secure the ball.